


Ricordi di bambina

by michirukaiou7



Category: Magic Knight Rayearth
Genre: Angst, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3136868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/10clamp.html">10_clamp, 3 (02). The carpet of the sky</a> </p><p>Ricordo ancora le terre di Austina, bagnate dal mare, immerse nel volteggio dei granelli di sabbia e dello stridio dei gabbiani.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ricordi di bambina

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [14 luglio](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/91880) by Rose. 



Ricordo ancora le terre di Austina, bagnate dal mare, immerse nel volteggio dei granelli di sabbia e dello stridio dei gabbiani.  
I suoi abitanti sentono la presenza del mare anche quando sono chiusi nelle loro dimore, lontane dal sole caldo e dalla vista di quell’increspata distesa azzurra, e così avveniva per me, ancora bambina, capace appena di reggermi in piedi: bastava annusare l’aria che entrava da una finestra, che portava l’odore della salsedine, dell’acqua salata; bastava alzare gli occhi al cielo, mentre sedevo in giardino con le mie bambole, per vedere i gabbiani rincorrersi nell’aria: li indicavo allora alle mie amiche di stoffa, raccontando loro cos’erano il mare e la sabbia, perché la mamma non mi permetteva di portarle con me nelle mie incursioni sulla spiaggia, dicendo che si sarebbero irreparabilmente rovinate.  
Ricordo i pomeriggi trascorsi sulla battigia, le gonne gonfiate dal vento, i capelli che si annodavano in quell’aria appiccicosa ma odorosa di qualcosa che non riesco più a dimenticare né a ritrovare in nessuna delle tante stanze del mio palazzo di Sephiro. È forse il ricordo di quei tramonti giganteschi che fissavo con gli occhi sgranati, incurante delle onde che mi bagnavano i piedi e l’orlo del vestito, che si espandevano attorno a me, come un’immensa calotta arancione, rossa, gialla, di così tante sfumature che sarebbe impossibile dare un nome a ciascuna di esse; è forse la memoria dello stridio dei gabbiani, un suono selvaggio, forte, che si alzava su ali bianche e grigie, così in alto che io vedevo solo quelle, con la buffa impressione che quegli uccelli fossero simili alle sagome dipinte sul soffitto di una delle sale del palazzo; è forse nostalgia della mia lotta con le onde, che sfidavo correndo loro incontro quando si ritiravano, tenendomi le gonne per non essere intralciata, e che fuggivo quando si riabbattevano con grazia, come carezze, sulla sabbia bagnata, dove i miei piedi lasciavano impronte leggerissime, che scomparivano in un soffio.  
Ora qui, alla mia finestra, vedo piccoli uccellini variopinti saltellare senza remore vicino alle mie mani, e ripenso a me bambina, con le gonne gonfie di vento e i capelli sparsi sulle spalle, che rincorrevo i gabbiani, con lo sguardo in alto, verso quel cielo blu e quelle sagome bianche e grigie, tendendo loro le braccia per acciuffarli, chiamandoli e ridendo del loro volteggio goffo; e capisco solo adesso che tendevo le braccia per spiccare il volo con loro, non per afferrarli, e che ridevo, ridevo, di una gioia di cui ora non ricordo altro che il vago suono della mia risata.  
E che qui, nella torre del palazzo di Sephiro, dove vivo come Pilastro di questo mondo, non ci sono più onde, né sabbia, né gabbiani a cui tendere le braccia, con l’illusione che potranno portarmi via con loro.  
Perché qui ci sono solo sconfinate pareti di cristallo.  
Dalle quali non potrò più uscire.


End file.
